Episode 5410 (1st January 2003)
Plot Deirdre phones Tracy's husband, Robert Preston, and asks him to come talk to her. Ciaran is proving an excellent chef in the cafe but Roy feels uncomfortable with him around. Robert arrives and it soon becomes clear that Tracy was lying - it was she who was caught in bed with Robert's best mate not the other way round. Karen tells Eileen that she will be taking over most of her shifts to save money for the firm, starting with New Year's Eve. Eileen is upset. Robert says their marriage is over and leaves. Tracy doesn't care when he tells her that he's going to divorce her. John Arnley gives Maria a New Year's kiss; immediately there is some sexual chemistry between them. Ciaran worms his way round Fred and is allowed back into the Rovers. Aidan turns up at the Hillmans' house. Sarah gives him some food but refuses to let him in. Steve warns Eileen that her house will be going on the market on Friday. Audrey tells Archie that her house is nearly ready to move back in to. Archie is disappointed as he's enjoyed Audrey's company. John calls round and finds Maria in on her own. They almost kiss but then are disturbed by Fiz. Maria is relieved. Tracy decides to play hard to get with Dev and gives him the brush off. Dev thinks that this is Deirdre's doing and he and Deirdre have a row. Deirdre tells him that she's worried Tracy will find out that they slept together. Dev says he doesn't care. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Deidre Rachid") *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Robert Preston - Julian Kay *John Arnley - Paul Warriner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre's match-making goes horribly wrong; Richard forges a deadly New Year's resolution; and John makes his intentions clear to Maria. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,870,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns